Militia
The Militia is a paramilitary organization within New Marais led by Joseph Bertrand III, acting as the city's de facto police force. A radical organization devoted to "human purity" and the elimination of Conduits, the Militia has taken over the city after order fell, though they continue their movement against superhuman individuals by apprehending them. Biography Origins The Militia members were originally Hunters living in the swamps of New Marais with no other purpose in life other than to hunt, get drunk, and assault the public in their free time. Following his organized attacks on the public by the Corrupted. Joseph Bertrand pulled these hunters into a organized force, that he proclaimed were protecting the citizens of New Marais, making them seem like heroes while covertly carrying out his terrorist operations. Rule of New Marais Soon, the Militia began capturing and killing everyone whom they believed to be "Deviants", to justify their actions, Bertrand would appear on television, claiming those captured were Conduits, and a danger to the city and her people. When Cole MacGrath arrived in New Marais, the rumors of the "Demon of Empire City" made the Militia both fear and hate Cole, and soon they began going after him in force. Outcome After the death of their leader, the Militia all but vanished from the streets of New Marais, only reappearing when Cole faced the Beast. The remaining Militia members defended St. Ignatius's cathedral and cheered Cole on, as he climbed the cathedral to finish charging the RFI. Many sacrificed their lives to help Cole, but their sacrifice was not in vain, with the Beast dead, and the plague cured, life returned to normal in their city. Alternate timeline In the alternate evil timeline, while Cole works with John White and Lucy Kuo to destroy the RFI, the Militia and Laroche's Rebels, put aside their differences and join forces in an attempt to try and stop the conduits. Unfortunately their efforts were in vain, and when Cole absorbed the Beast's power, he unleashed a blast that, not only killed everyone in New Marais that did not carry the conduit gene, but also destroyed the city. Ranks and weapons The Militia had a limited number of troops, but a high number of weapons. Where they lacked in Conduit Troops they made up for it with military grade hardware such as attack Helicopters. Infantry * Basic Militia Member: The most commonly seen ranks of the Militia. The Basic Militia Members could be armed with a large array number of weapons, and they had nine different types of armor. All Militia Gunners were, however, equal in strength. * Militia Shotgunner: A stronger rank in the Militia faction, Militia Shotgunners are slightly taller and stronger than basic Militia members. They wear motorcycle helmets with the Militia's signature orange stripes, as well as two shotgun shells-filled bandoleers strapped around their armor. * Militia Minigunner: The strongest ranks of the Militia. They are tougher, stronger and more deadly than the other Militia members. They are equipped with gas masks, military-grade armor. Every Heavy Militia is equipped with a Mini-Gun. Weapons * Sniper Rifle: A weapon with high accuracy and damage but an extremely low rate of fire * Assault Rifle: An all-round weapon with high rate of fire. * Shotgun: A close-range weapon with small magazines. * Grenade Launcher: A launcher that fires grenades. * Rocket Launcher: A launcher that shoots rockets. * Mortar Launcher: A launcher that fires long from a long range, deals a large degree of damage. * Mini-Gun: A very strong weapon with an extreme rate of fire. * Turrets: '''Stationary weapons with an extremely high rate of fire,and are very powerful,along with metal shields to protect their users. Vehicles * '''Militia Truck: A simple Militia pick up truck ** Heavy: A heavy Militia truck. Can take a lot of damage and is very strong. ** Light: A light Militia truck. Primarily used for transportation. * Open Transport Truck A truck loaded with a metal container, the metal container has two sides open, the truck is used to transport many Militia members ** Prison Transport Truck: Similar to the Open Transport Truck, the truck is loaded with a modified metal container, the metal container has it's two sides replaced with prison bars, used to transport police officers who've opposed to Bertrand's Militia influence, the truck cannot be destroyed. * Chopper: A very strong black chopper that can fire both heat-seeking missiles and use a fully automatic weapon. Trivia * The flag of the Militia is reminiscent of the flag of the Confederate States of America. * They are the first faction in the inFamous series not to have any Conduits in their ranks. * Bertrand usually advertises a hotline on TV, so that locals know what to dial for help when dealing with a Conduit. The hotline number is 555-0133. * They seem to be the polar opposite of the First Sons since they are devoted to 'human purity', while the First Sons are trying to advance humanity. * Oddly, some seem to know that their leader Bertrand is responsible for the Ice Conduits and the Corrupted, but don't seem to care despite them being forced to fight them. Though it was stated by one of them that they were in the faction for the money and several other benefits. * The main assault rifle of the Militia is the ACR Bushmaster, but in the animated cutscenes, they appear to use the M4A1 instead. * Members of the Militia are createable in UGC and will act hostile towards everyone except for other Militia, unless their behavior is modified. * As stated in Game Informer ''magazine, the Militia are the weakest of the 3 Factions as it takes several members to take down one of the other faction members. * The Militia have little involvement in Flood Town and Gas Works as the most they are seen is in the mission "Exposing Bertrand", and after that only a dozen or so appear in both areas. * There is a heavily armored type Militia that can be seen in normal gameplay, but cannot be created in UGC. * The Militia are often heard saying lines like ''"I give up!" or "I surrender. I surrender!", despite them not complying. * When Zeke rescued Cole from the Militia, one said "who is this guy?" even though Zeke had joined the Militia force. This implies that Zeke was not well known among Militia ranks. Or has done so purposely so as to go unnoticed while getting information for Cole. * Although Kuo said that she hasn't seen any of the Militia suffering from the Plague, a drugged Militia member in "Exposing Bertrand" said that the Militia had the plague as well. * The Militia is supposedly deeply hated even before Cole MacGrath came, but a drugged Militia member said that the civilians used to be okay with them until Cole came to New Marais. * After "Exposing Bertrand" Kuo said that wearing a Militia uniform won't be safe anymore, but many Militia are still on the streets with little resistance from the civilians. * If any Militia Soldier are defeated during the Evil end mission, the player gains Evil Karma, much like when defeating rebels. Defeating Militia soldiers in this mission is considered evil as they have banded together with the Rebels to stop Cole. * The Militia's sniper rifle, assault rifle, shotgun and rocket launcher are based on many real life weapons, the ACR with a laser sight, ACR, SPAS-12 and RPG 7 respectively. Gallery Militias_On_The_Roof.png|The Militia watching over New Marais. Militia_Locked_N'_Loaded.png|A Militia member finishing a reload. Militia_IF2.jpg| Militias_Being_Jerks.png|Militia rounding up "deviants". Militia_Abuse.jpg|A Militia member smacks a citizen with his rifle butt. Cole_Car_Explode.jpg|Militia members caught in an explosion. Militia Cutscene.jpg Standard militia.jpg I41njbfd-1-.jpg|Militia Concept art 478_large.jpg|Early designs of the Milita|link=http://cghub.com/images/view/143462/ a766b__Infamous_2__4722984724_04a6b2df49.jpg|A concept art of a Militia soldier in combat|link=http://gameiterator.com/nice-infamous-2-photos/ tumblr_lmeauvoMj91qgb1o5o1_500.jpg Powers Nix.jpg|Militia members, stuck in Nix's oil tentacles.. Cole_Evil_Bio_Leech.jpg|Cole performing a Bio Leech on a Militia member. Firebird_Strike_IF2.jpg|Two Militia members attack Cole as he executes a Firebird Strike. Sniper.jpg|A Militia sniper preparing to shoot Cole. Sources InFamous 2 es:Milicia Category:Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions Category:The Militia Category:InFamous 2